


Pining

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Ryoma's pining over Tezuka.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt response for notapillowfight on tumblr

“Why Tezuka-buchou though?” Momo asked incredulously and Ryoma wished he hadn’t said anything.

“He’s just,” the word ‘cool’ popped out of Ryoma’s mouth before he could stop it. Tezuka really was the furthest thing from ‘cool’. Strong? Yes. Authorative? Yes. The ideal boyfriend to take home to your family? Certainly.

But he really wasn’t cool.

And yet, Ryoma was helplessly drawn to him.

Once Momo had finished laughing about Ryoma calling Tezuka ‘cool’ and being generally unhelpful he asked. “Are you going to tell him?”

“Of course not!” Ryoma snapped. Tezuka would be very Nice about it and Ryoma would be utterly humiliated. He couldn’t let anything about this crush get out. He’d only told Momo to shut him up about girls.

He tried very hard not to think about Tezuka apart from in tennis related terms, but his dreams rebelled and soon every night he was visited by Tezuka. It was really unhelpful when every time he saw Tezuka at practice all he could think of were his lips and hands.

It was so unfair! Why couldn’t Tezuka be the one pining after _him_?

He was wondering this as he walked through the school gates. He’d been woken early by dreams of Tezuka and had left early in the hopes he could avoid his dad. What he’d hoped for was an hour to himself to hit a ball against the wall. Instead, he’d walked, almost quite literally, into Tezuka.

“You have a leaf in your hair,” Tezuka said after they’d exchanged the usual good mornings and, before Ryoma could remove it, reached over and brushed it out.

Ryoma swallowed thickly, wishing he wasn’t effected by such a lame thing. Maybe he was becoming as lame as Tezuka. That was how love worked, right?

“Do you want to have a match?” Ryoma asked before the traitorous part of his brain -the part that supplied his dreams about Tezuka- could jump in and ask Tezuka out on a date.

“Of course. But first, we need to warm up.”

Warming up was torturous with Tezuka’s hands all over him helping him stretch, but Ryoma managed to get through it without embarrassing himself. The game itself was good though and Ryoma relaxed into it. By the time they’d finished he wasn’t feeling at all awkward.

This was ruined when Momo arrived and, having found out about Ryoma and Tezuka’s early morning game, asked in a too loud voice, “so have you told Buchou about your crush on him?” in front of the rest of the team.


End file.
